


Stars Over Me

by baekjuhos



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ik i uploaded it once but here we are....again, juhotify tried something soft and failed miserably, rowoon is just worried, sorry it's just a damn mess and idk what i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekjuhos/pseuds/baekjuhos
Summary: It's been a year since they had been on the run.It just takes one look to see that they're soulmates.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Stars Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> so...after i posted this last year (badum ts) i deleted it again because.....im not confident in what i write......  
> it's a mess...don't expect too much.......and i don't know how to link it to the hogwarts au so bear with me till i figure it out.... hope u enjoy it nonetheless

Nearly a year had passed. It had taken quite a while for the two to get adjusted to their life in hiding. Jaeyoon had finally come of age where he could use magic freely and it really made their lives easier. 

Plus, now he had a reason to get Juho out of his part time job at a muggle store. He hadn't been fond of the younger working in a bakery. Jaeyoon had to admit, though, that Juho had looked super adorable in his apron as he handed desserts to the customers. 

Every now and then Jaeyoon's mother had sent them fresh ingredients. Juho's guilt was immense. His partner assured him that it was fine and that his mother did it out of her own will. 

Juho was lying on the couch with a book in his hands. The cracking of the fire was soothing and he enjoyed the silent moment as he took in the plot. Jaeyoon had put the dishes away and was now bored. He let out a sigh. He pouted when Juho didn't look up. 

Jaeyoon nudged Juho's legs a little, making space so he could squeeze himself in. Juho unconsciously let out a disapproving sound. Just as he was turning the page, Jaeyoon had flopped himself gently onto Juho's body. The younger let out an "ooff" at the unexpected weight on him.

Jaeyoon pressed a kiss onto his neck as Juho had circled one arm around the older's body, while the other still held the book.

Jaeyoon was getting frustrated. He wanted attention. Attention, which he didn't get. Usually it was the other way around and he realised how annoying it must be for Juho to feel completely ignored whenever he did something.

Jaeyoon let out a whine, nuzzling Juho's hair with his own nose. God, how he loved his partners smell. Juho threaded his fingers gingerly through Jaeyoon's strands, gently playing with the locks. 

At the whine, he put the book aside and tried to face Jaeyoon. Which was hard, since he had trapped Juho entirely under him and made it impossible to move his head with how Jaeyoon had locked it with his arm on one and head on the other side.

"What's up Jjaeng?" Juho's other hand, now free of the book, stroked his lovers back softly. Whatever Jaeyoon said, Juho couldn't make it out. "What?" 

"I said I miss you" Just as Jaeyoon had finished speaking, he had hid his face in the crook of Juho's neck once more. 

Juho's eyes softened as he tightly embraced the older. He wrapped his legs around Jaeyoon's. 

The sound of the rain hammering against the windows was oddly calming, and soon the two had fallen asleep in that position. 

Late in the night Jaeyoon woke up as the room occasionally lit up from the thunderstorm. Juho was still soundly asleep and in his outfit. He gently got off him and picked him carefully up. Though the two were basically the same height, Juho was featherlight. He had lost a lot of weight since they had run away. Sometimes the younger still would wake up from nightmares. He never told Jaeyoon what exactly they were about, but he knew that they always revolved around his family.

Jaeyoon laid Juho onto their bed and started to pull off the youngers shirt, as slow and gentle as he could. Once he had managed to get Juho into his pyjamas without waking him up, Jaeyoon slipped into his own and next to Juho. Almost instantly, Juho had turned around and latched himself onto the older's side. Jaeyoon thought he had woken the younger up, but the loud snore assured him that he hadn't. 

Although Jaeyoon was ever so slightly scared of thunderstorms, he fell asleep fast. 

Jaeyoon was a light sleeper. He had woken up early in the morning, despite going to bed late at night. The thunderstorm hadn't died down. He got out of Juho's death grip, thanking the higher might that almost nothing could make him wake up. 

Usually it was Juho preparing breakfast. He was an incredibly talented cook, though Jaeyoon was pretty decent himself.

He had lost himself in thoughts while setting the table. If it hadn't been for Juho tapping sleepily into the kitchen and asking him what noise was heard through the house, Jaeyoon would've still been thinking about how their lives would've turned out if they hadn't decided to stay together. He pecked the tip of Juho's nose. "It's just thunder, don't worry." Juho just rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while shrugging his shoulders. He left to wash his face. Not even two minutes had passed and a loud scream was heard, followed by an equally loud thud and wailing. 

Jaeyoon let go of everything he was holding. He followed Juho's voice, who was curled up on the floor, still screaming. He was about to scold him, thinking that he had seen a spider or another bug when he realised there was someone standing in front of their bathroom window. They could make out the shadow of a wand and Jaeyoon pulled Juho out of the bathroom, just in time as the window opened itself. The person jumped over the window sill with ease and didn't pay any attention to the rain flooding the bathroom, nor the two males who had pressed themselves into the nearest corner they had found.

Juho was still in shock, clinging onto Jaeyoon. He was scared of a lot of things and usually, he wasn't ashamed of it. Right now he wished he could do anything other than standing there, nearly breaking his life partners arm. They watched the stranger head to the front door and Jaeyoon took off after him, leaving Juho no choice other than to follow. 

"Hey! You! Stop where you are!" Jaeyoon had reached for the next wand he had found and by the way it lay in his hand he knew it wasn't his. He still pointed it at the man, who was holding onto the doors knob. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Juho didn't see the person's face but the body posture was eerily familiar. But it couldn't be, right?

Once he heard the person speak, all doubt he had was washed away. "You fucking moron!" 

Juho pushed Jaeyoon's hand down and hit the man's hooded head. " _ You stupid idiot, you damn fool! I cant- I can't believe you! You damn jerk, why can't you use your damn head for once?! Is it just- Is it just for decoration?!" _

Jaeyoon was confused. Just seconds ago, Juho was scared to death. Now he was beating the hell out of the intruder. Plus, he had never heard the younger curse, nevertheless in Korean. 

Jaeyoon dropped the wand slowly as he watched the scene unfold. The man, clad in all black, cowered into a defensive position as Juho kept hitting and yelling at him. 

This time, the knocking on the door was heard and the male, despite being manhandled by Juho, opened the door. There stood three more people, drenched from head to toe. They were shivering from the cold. 

Without being asked in, the strangers stomped into their living room. Before Jaeyoon could close the door, another three people pushed their way in. "This is too much, way too much! It's like seven a.m, what are you guys doing here?!" Jaeyoon had slammed the door shut behind his friends, who completely ignored his angry exclamations.

Juho was back in the kitchen, rubbing his temples. He was leaning against the counter with his eyes closed. Jaeyoon had closed the door to the kitchen. He circled his arm around Juho's waist. The younger let out a troubled sigh. "I don't know how they found us, Yoonie. What if they were followed-" Jaeyoon shut him up with a soft kiss. "I'm sure they were careful. I might not know who they are but if you do, then I can only assume they're as responsible as you." 

Juho had lost all his appetite. The set table was long forgotten either way. Yelling from the living room made the two let out a sigh at the same time. Juho rested his head on Jaeyoon’s shoulder, ignoring the loud commotion for now. It was way too early for the noise. Jaeyoon on the other hand, wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist and drew small circles on the fabric. 

He could tell that the younger was anxious. The usually confident Juho was sticking to his side, as if he was trying to disappear from everyone’s view. 

They were sitting in the tiny living room, quite cramped up. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air- no one knew what to say. Only the champing of one of Juho’s friends was heard. Which visibly annoyed Juho. He looked like he was about to strangle the young man. Jaeyoon recognised him as the person who had been hit by his partner continuously. 

“Uh, well. Jaeyoon, these are my childhood friends...Chanhee, Youngkyun but everyone calls him Hwiyoung. That’s Seokwoo, my best friend and that idiot over there is Taeyang.”

Jaeyoon tried to memorize all of their faces. He had to admit, he was jealous of Juho’s best friend. He was tall and good looking. Suddenly, a wave of insecurity washed over him and he worried that his lover would lose interest in him quickly. Considering that all of his friends were good looking. “Guys, this is- Oh my god  _ Taeyang _ !” Juho had jumped up to his feet while his friend had dropped the waste of his frutis simply onto the table. 

He rather forcefully pushed a napkin into Taeyang’s hand, who was simply staring at him like Juho had lost his mind. “What?” was all he had let out, the confusion pretty clear in his voice and face. “Your trash, put it onto the napkin.” 

The tallest amongst them just shook his head. "You were saying Jju?"

Juho seated himself back next to Jaeyoon. "Right. This is Jaeyoon.” Seokwoo raised his eyebrows, he pursed his lips. Jaeyoon swiftly ignored it, rather focusing on how Juho had laced their pinkies. “Juho, these are my friends. Inseong, Youngbin and Sanghyuk-” Each named male nodded politely with a smile. Except for Sanghyuk. “I’m Dawon, ignore him! Repeat after me. Da-Won. Dawon. Dawon. Da. Won.” Juho couldn’t help but smile at the buff male. “Nice to meet you, Dawon.” 

Apparently, Juho’s as well as Jaeyoon’s friends got along very well. The younger was more occupied to catch up with his best friend. Jaeyoon did feel a little left out but he would never admit it. Not after the sacrifice Juho had made. 

It was time for dinner. His partner had been hanging around his friend for hours now and he had last seen them head towards the kitchen. Every given chance, whenever no one watched him, Jaeyoon sulked. He missed the affectionate touches. He truly only now realised how used he was to Juho’s warmth. 

Jaeyoon didn’t notice how his best friend followed him silently to the kitchen. He had planned on helping is lover out with dinner, just to be disappointed by the sight that displayed in front of him. There was Juho standing at the counter, his back facing the kitchen’s entrance. He was chopping some vegetables. His best friend, Jaeyoon remembered his name to be Seokwoo, was standing at the oven, frying the ingredients Juho had cut. The two were laughing wholeheartedly.    
Unconsciously, Jaeyoon had crossed his arms and started pouting. He felt jealousy spike up, but he never’d admit it. He flinched when Inesong whispered into his ear. He hadn’t noticed him.    
“If it bothers you this much, tell him.” Jaeyoon rolled his eyes, pretending to not have understood what Inseong had said. Instead, he turned curtly around and stalked off into the living room. 

The older couldn’t help but smirk at how obviously envious he was. 

The nine young adults had to eat in the living room. The kitchen did have enough space, but there weren’t enough chairs. Taeyang was being chastised by Juho again. Jaeyoon didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose to rile Juho up or if he was just messy in general. It did look a little nasty when the younger dropped used napkins on his food. Jaeyoon was sure he’d always remember this kid’s name, just by the amount of times Juho had called his name out in exasperation. Jaeyoon couldn’t help but smile a little when Juho had rested his free hand on his leg. Even if he was constantly nagging Taeyang’s behaviour, he still put some food every now and then onto his plate. Juho alternated from filling the male’s bowl to holding a piece of vegetable to Jaeyoon’s mouth. From the other side, he could see Inseong smirk at him. Jaeyoon flipped him the finger while the others were too occupied with stuffing their mouths. Youngbin apparently still saw Jaeyoon’s action and he let out a loud “Jaeyoon, no!” 

It made Juho look up from his own plate. He had cocked his head a little, confused over why the second oldest had called out Jaeyoon so loudly. His partner just stuck out his tongue, followed by a laugh when Youngbin threw a lettuce leaf at him. 

Dinner had been filled with a lot of chatter, laughing and deep conversations. The other seven seemed to get along pretty well. Jaeyoon was starting to clean up the dishes and Juho joined him. When no one looked, Juho leaned in and stole a quick kiss. The gentle smile on the youngers face made Jaeyoon’s heart melt.    
Back in the kitchen, Jaeyoon swung his wand and the dishes started to clean themselves. He picked up dish after dish from the piled, wet porcelain and dried them by hand. Juho put them away in their respective cupboards. “I missed you.”    
This caught Juho off guard. “I’ve been right here with you the entire day, Yoonie.” The confusion was evident in Juho’s tone. Jaeyoon let out a sigh. The door was slightly ajar. “Forget it.” Jaeyoon went back to drying the cutlery. Juho got a hold of Jaeyoon’s wrists. If one truly searched Juho’s eyes, they would find a dash of fear in them. The worry covered the speck of fear up pretty well. Jaeyoon searched Juho’s face and all he found was genuine worry. “Tell me, Yoonie.” 

“It’s stupid, don’t worry.” Juho pursed his lips. His hands wandered from Jaeyoon’s wrists to cup his face. “If it bothers you, it’s not stupid.” 

Juho waited, patiently, for Jaeyoon to jump over his pride. His fingers softly cradled his partner’s face. 

“It’s just. I’m not used to so many people here. It’s been just us the past year. And your friends, they’re all so good looking. Especially your best friend and-” A soft laugh echoed through the room before Juho leaned in and pecked Jaeyoon’s nose. “I told you it’s stupid.” Jaeyoon whispered, visibly upset. “Yoonie, it’s not. And you’re the only one I have my eyes on. You’re the only one who has my heart. And you’re the most good looking person on this planet.” 

Jaeyoon processed everything Juho had said. Within seconds, a smile had creeped on his face and almost all of his worries had washed away. This time, Jaeyoon leaned in for a deeper kiss. He felt Juho melt into his embrace. 

Their sweet moment was broken by loud screaming and yelling coming from the other room. Juho dropped his forehead onto Jaeyoon’s shoulder before he straightened up and took a hold of his hand. The two walked into a scene of pure chaos. Everyone was up on the couch- or table. Except for Chanhee and Hwiyoung. The two youngest were chasing after something, while the other remaining five held onto each other while yelling unhelpful directions. 

It didn’t take long and Juho had Jumped into Jaeyoon’s arms, his own wrapped tightly around Jaeyoon’s neck. “Spider! Kill it! Kang Chanhee, kill it!” Juho's voice broke, the high pitch was unusual for him. Jaeyoon sprinted towards the couch when he saw the spider make a beeline towards him, tightly holding Juho up who let out a squeak. 

In a swift movement, Hwiyoung had killed the spider and Chanhee had thrown it out the window.

Jaeyoon let Juho down, who didn't move an inch. Instead, he pressed his side into Jaeyoon's. "It's late. You guys should rest. You've travelled a long way." Taeyang was about to protest but the look Chanhee shot him shut him up. It was an icy glare that made even the giant male cower. "Our bedroom is the biggest, so you guys can sleep there." Jaeyoon offered. Juho rested his head on the older's shoulder. 

"No, we can't do that. We can't take your bed-"

"God Youngbin, pull the stick out of your ass. Loosen up, Jaeyoon is no stranger. Thank you, Yoonie. We will gladly take your offer." Dawon clapped Jaeyoon's free shoulder as he passed him. Inseong let out a quite loud yawn while he pulled Youngbin with him towards the bedroom. 

"We can sleep there too, you don't have to set up anything here." Jaeyoon found it quite amusing. The youngest seemed to be the one leading the others. Seokwoo was the last to follow his friends. Juho didn't seem to notice that he eyed Jaeyoon up and down. Again. Like earlier the day when Juho had introduced him. Without saying a word, he had left.

Jaeyoon let out a silent breath he didn't know he had held in. 

"Come on, let's set up the couch then." 

About ten minutes later, they had turned the lights off. Jaeyoon rested his head on Juho's chest, who was slowly drifting into a deep sleep. He had his arm wrapped around Jaeyoon's torso, tightly holding onto his partner. Jaeyoon listened to Juho's heart steadily beating. Juho's evened out breathes were like a lullaby and soon Jaeyoon was fast asleep as well.

That night, he had slept incredibly good. 

Jaeyoon had woken up to whispering. He kept his eyes closed, the warmth of Juho’s body was too comforting. The soft snoring almost made him drift back to sleep. But the voices were penetrating his ears. 

“Look at them, this is so cute.” 

“Nothing about this is cute.” 

“Stop being such a petty ass. Be happy for him.” 

“I can’t be happy about someone ruining my best friend’s future.” 

Jaeyoon hid his face in Juho’s shoulder. Apparently it looked like he was just stirring in his sleep. Hearing Juho’s friend say it out loud made Jaeyoon feel even worse. He had noticed that his partner’s best friend wasn’t particularly fond of him. 

As if Juho had sensed Jaeyoon’s uneasiness, he had draped his arm around the older’s neck. 

“Seokwoo, you’re so dramatic. No one forced Juho to this. He’s old enough and he chose this.”

Jaeyoon still didn’t know all of Juho’s friends names but he was thankful to the other. “It might have not been his best decision but he’s happy and that’s what’s important, no?” 

Seokwoo let out an angry scoff. The two halted in their conversation when Jaeyoon pretended to finally wake up. He rubbed his eye as he sat up. "Good morning." He smiled, receiving a smile from the smaller one. Seokwoo just stared at him for a second before mumbling a "good morning" as well. 

The days passed uneventfully until New year's eve. Jaeyoon had kept a safe distance to Juho's best friend. Juho had often sneaked out with him to take their daily evening walks. 

The day before, they had sat on a tree's trunk. Juho had snuggled as close as he could possibly have. Jaeyoon had swung his wand and lit up a fire. The blanket he had conjured was laying on both their legs. Jaeyoon had draped his arm around Juho's waist, whose head was lying on his shoulder. Juho's eyes were closed in content and Jaeyoon watched Juho.

They both knew that they couldn't go out today. As soon as the clock hit 12 am, all of their friends would want to graduate them. After all, they had travelled a long way to see them. 

Juho loved his friends, more than anyone. And he had gotten so used to being around Jaeyoon, and Jaeyoon only, that he started to miss their  _ alone time _ . He knew that his best friend wasn't really fond of his partner. Juho understood why Seokwoo would behave that way. And he wasn't wrong when he had made a point about their ealry school leaving. He'd have to talk to him soon about it, though. 

For now, though, he soaked up the little moments he had with his lover like a sponge. 

Juho couldn't help the gentle smile when he remembered the time Jaeyoon had gotten all jealous and pouty. 

Jaeyoon had helped him and Seokwoo prepare the meal for their party. Juho's round glasses kept sliding down to the tip of his nose. He softly pushed Juho's glasses back up before pecking his lips with a smile. 

"Remember when you fell asleep in the common room after you had been trying to do some homework?" 

Juho's cheeks heated up. He remembered it clearly. "Yeah and you really saved my ass. Thank you." The giant smile on his face made Jaeyoon's heart melt. They completely forgot that they weren't alone. Juho leaned in and stole a deep kiss from the older. Their moment was broken by someone clearing their throat. "Jjaeng. Sanghyuk is grinding Youngbin's bear again. Maybe you want to do something about it." 

Seokwoo had his eyebrow raised. He watched Jaeyoon shake his head. "They're old enough, Inseong." He turned back to Juho, who was grinning brightly. Jaeyoon's heart was warm.

Once the meal was prepared, the table set, the room decorated and everyone dressed up, they gathered in the living room. 

Without thinking about it, Juho plopped between Chanhee and Seokwoo, opposite of Jaeyoon. He had been sandwiched between Sanghyuk and Youngbin. "So he can't annoy me!" he had exclaimed.

Jaeyoon just let out a sigh. 

The entire meal over was filled with lively chatter and laughter. At one point, Sanghyuk had made Juho laugh so hard to the point the younger had started crying. 

"Oh my God, Yoo Taeyang!" Juho had reached over Chanhee's plate to slap Taeyang's wrist. The conversation slowly died down as everyone watched the scene in front of them unfold. "What, what now!" Taeyang exclaimed with a full mouth. Jaeyoon actually saw a crumb fall out onto the table. He could see the vein on Juho's forehead prominently by the way he was trying to hold back his anger. 

"How many more times do I have to tell you-" Chanhee had leaned back to make room for Juho. The youngest amongst them all was the one who calculated everything before taking any steps. 

Taeyang just stared at Juho in disbelief. "I don't know what you mean-" 

"Oh my God!  _ Taeyang-! _ " If Seokwoo hadn't put a calming hand on Juho's shoulder, Jaeyoon was sure his lover would have beheaded his friend. 

To Juho's defense, his friend was really eating in a way Jaeyoon had never seen before. 

Chanhee just laughed into his shirt and it seemed like Sanghyuk couldn't help but grin either. Instead of keeping his mouth shut, Inseong stirred the pot. "I don't know, Juho. I don't see what he did wrong." The way Juho's head snapped towards Inseong, the way he shot him a deadly stare and the way Inseong snorted into a deafening laugh, made Jaeyoon copy Juho and lean over Youngbin to slap Inseong. 

Within seconds, the entire table except Juho and Jaeyoon had broken out into laughter. The two still tried to process what was so funny. "God bless you two" Youngbin had hiccuped between his laughing. 

With a swing of their wands, the table was clean and the dishes started to wash and dry themselves. While the kitchen was in a self cleaning process, Jaeyoon handed out glasses filled with alcohol. "Except for you, you're still too young." He had said as he handed Chanhee a glass filled with juice. It earned him another round of laughter and a death stare that shut them all up within seconds. 

The friends played multiple drinking games. One included the classic game of Truth or Dare. 

The now empty vodka bottle stopped at Jaeyoon. Sanghyuk's eyes glistened mischievously. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare" Jaeyoon boldly said. He blamed the alcohol he had already drunk. "Hm.. Dare you say. A full make out session with Juho here. Or…" Sanghyuk pretended to think. Meanwhile he locked eyes with Juho, who was desperately gesturing him not to choose that dare. "Or smell everyone's armpits."

The evil smile gave Sanghyuk away. He did this on purpose. While the entire group laughed, Jaeyoon was already on a mission to find the best possible revenge for Sanghyuk. He was sorry, because he knew Juho didn't like kissing, let alone making out, in front of anyone. He was someone who shied away from pecks in public even.

He actually contemplated of smelling 16 sweaty armpits until he remembered that they had a lot of garlic. Within seconds, Juho was on Jaeyoon's lap and their lips locked. Juho's back was facing the entire group. All they saw was Jaeyoon's fingers tangled in the younger's hair. "You're supposed to show us-" Inseong's sentence was cut short by the raised middle finger of Jaeyoon. He enjoyed this moment too much than to break the breathtaking kiss. After about five minutes, Juho hid his face in The crook of Jaeyoon's neck. Jaeyoon's hand was resting on the small of the younger's back. He leaned forward and spinned the bottle. The couple's hair were a mess. Jaeyoon's already plump lips were swollen and red from their passionate kiss. The bottle pointed towards Hwiyoung. 

His deep voice was easier than usual. "Truth or Dare?" The long haired boy thought for a second. "Dare." 

Jaeyoon smirked. "Give Chanhee a massage for ten minutes or say banana after each word." 

The empty stare the youngest gave him was hilarious. "And if you fail to do so, you'll have to hold a conversation with yourself and I'll record it." 

He felt Juho chuckle against the fabric. 

In the end, he chose to massage Chanhee's shoulders. Even though he had complained, he let Hwiyoung do what he had to.

Time passed and the clock showed 11:58pm. Everyone but the youngest were intoxicated. Juho leaned against Jaeyoon, who was swirling the liquor in his glass. 

They were in front of the door, watching the stars. More like the fireworks shot somewhere near them. 

Juho laced their fingers as he pointed with his free hand towards the sky. His smile was bright. It lit up even more when he saw Jaeyoon watch him with an affectionate smile. Their friends had stepped back as the two had led the group towards a more spacious spot.

They hadn't noticed how their friends watched them. 

Seokwoo had noticed over the past days that he had indeed been unfair towards his friend's partner. At one point, Hwiyoung told him that he had seen something interesting. 

Upon Seokwoo asking him what it was, Hwiyoung just swung his wand. It clearly showed a red thread tied to his best friends pinky. He followed the thread with his eyes and it had disappeared into the kitchen, where Jaeyoon and his best friend were bickering. 

He silently made his way over to the kitchen and peeked in. And there was the end of the red thread, tied tightly to Jaeyoon's pinky finger. "They're soulmates, Seokie. And I think you already knew that." 

He did have a feeling but he was angry. Angry that Juho hadn't finished school, angry that he had left his family. He needed someone to blame and Jaeyoon had been the best person for it. 

Yet the red thread and the way Jaeyoon just looked and Juho had convinced him. The amount of love and affection Jaeyoon held in his actions towards Juho, the way his entire posture changed when he talked about him. It was enough to break his anger and genuinely be happy for his friend. 

Juho had often been misunderstood because he looked cold and mean. He was happy that he found someone who saw past his image. 

Jaeyoon cupped Juho's face, who in return slung his arms around Jaeyoon's neck. "Happy New Year, my angel. I love you." Juho whispered against Jaeyoon's lips. "I love you, too." Jaeyoon breathed before leaning in and starting the new year with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> i see u made it to the end.. i hope it wasn't disappointing because i feel like it's not living up to expectations hgn  
> if you find any mistakes grammatically or context wise please tell me...as always...feedback is appreciated!! love u guys.. hope u guys had a wonderful new year..  
> also! sf9 just dropped their new song and it's SO good.


End file.
